falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Goule sauvage (Fallout 4)
Painted ghoul Charred painted ghoul |localisation = Le Commonwealth L'Île Nuka-World |doubleur = Sean Schemmel, Keith Szarabajka (mâle) Gabrielle Sanalitro (femelle) }} Les Goules sauvages sont des créatures trouvées dans le Commonwealth , sur L'Île et dans Nuka-World en 2287. Contexte Les Goules sont d'anciens humains qui devinrent terriblement irradiés par les retombées radioactives de la Grande Guerre couvrant les Terres Désolées. Beaucoup de goules sont des humains d'avant-guerre ayant survécu au bombardement nucléaire initial pendant la Grande Guerre. Devenant irrémédiablement irradiés, ils furent horriblement défigurés et leur durée de vie augmenta pratiquement indéfiniment. Dans la plupart des cas, l'exposition aux rayonnements dans les terres désolées du Commonwealth d'après-guerre a dégradé leur cerveau, leur faisant perdre leurs fonctions cognitives supérieures et les transformant en cannibales stupides et résistants aux rayonnements. Caractéristiques Biologie Cette section est retranscrite à partir de l'article Goules sauvages. Pour la changer, veuillez éditer la page restranscrite. La structure du cerveau d'une goule sauvage indique que la capacité régénérative du système neurologique qui offre leur longévité aux personnes post-humaines nécrotiques "normales" ne s'étend pas aux fonctions de raisonnement supérieures du cerveau lui-même. Cette condition est appelée «dystrophie post-nécrotique sévère», selon le physicien goule Barrows. Malgré l'apparent manque de raisonnement plus élevé qu'ils avaient autrefois en tant qu'humains, certains sont capables de discours semi-intelligibles, comme par exemple les agents de sécurité de l'Abri 34 qui grogneront de temps en temps des phrases compréhensibles semblables aux trogs de The Pitt , indiquant que leurs cordes vocales et les centres de discours du cerveau sont encore relativement intacts. Au fur et à mesure que le raisonnement et la pensée critique du cerveau d'une goule se détériorent, ladite goule devient de plus en plus hostile, cédant à un besoin charnel de se nourrir. Il est connu que les goules peuvent devenir sauvages si elles sont exposées à des doses excessives de radiations. Il est possible que ce soit un processus graduel et certains, comme le Dr. Banfield, estiment qu'en définitive toutes les goules finiront dans cette condition. Cependant, compte tenu de l'existence de goules nées avant la Grande Guerre il y a deux siècles, il est tout à fait possible que cette théorie soit inexacte, ou que le taux de dégénérescence dépend de chaque individu affecté et des facteurs environnementaux proches. Tout comme pour les goules normales, les sauvages ne sont pas seulement extrêmement résistantes aux radiations, elles sont en réalité guéries par celles-ci, comme on peut le voir lorsqu'une Goule luminescente utilise son explosion radioactive à proximité d'autres goules. M.A.R.Go.T. indique également que les goules sauvages ne possèdent pas de chaleur corporelle interne. Mécaniques de jeu Il est maintenant possible de démembrer les goules, mais les continueront de chasser et mordre l'Unique Survivant même si elles perdent leurs deux bras. En perdant une jambe, cependant, elles deviendront dociles et ne tenteront plus d'attaquer, ce qui permettra au joueur de les expédier rapidement et gérer les goules restantes non blessés. Rarement, une goule sauvage continuera d'attaquer après sa décapitation. On ignore s'il s'agit d'un bug, mais la théorie la plus plausible serait un reste de réflexes musculaires, le corps continuant à avancer. Une différence notable entre les goules sauvages du Massachusetts et les goules sauvages rencontrées à travers la Nouvelle-Californie , les Terres désolées du Mojave et le Terres désolées de la Capitale, c'est qu'elles possèdent des yeux jaunes luminescents. Parfois, les goules sauvages vont se coucher sur le sol, soit pour se reposer ou jouer la morte. Une fois le personnage du joueur assez proche ou si la goule est alertée, elle se lève et attaque. Ces goules peuvent parfois être ciblées dans le SVAV et, si elles sont repérées avec succès, attaquées avant qu'elles ne se lèvent. Elles apparaissent également comme des acteurs vivants sur le HUD si lUnique survivant porte une armure assistée avec un casque équipé de ciblage HUD, ou les vise avec n'importe quel type de Lunette de Reconnaissance. De temps à autre, elles commenceront à courir plus vite lorsque le joueur se déplacera de façon irrégulière pour esquiver les attaques imminentes, suggérant une forme d'intelligence, et finiront éventuellement par se jeter sur leur attaquant une fois qu'elles sont assez proches. Un gargarisme est entendu lorsqu'une goule charge l'Unique survivant. Cette attaque peut parfois être difficile à esquiver sans utiliser le sprint, mais elle peut cependant être bloquée ou interrompue par une attaque de mêlée. De plus, lorsque les goules sauvages se jettent sur le joueur, elles tombent souvent à côté ou derrière leur cible, offrant alors au joueur une brève chance de frapper pendant que la goule se remet debout. Dans certains endroits, en particulier à l'intérieur, des goules émergeront également des fenêtres, des conduits, etc., pour attaquer une victime proche. Les goules cachées dans cette sorte d'embuscade ne peuvent être détectés même par le SVAV avant qu'elles ne commencent à émerger - mais, tout en émergeant, elles sont sans défense lorsqu'elles accèdent à la pièce et peuvent être attaqués librement si l'on est assez rapide. Elles ne détecteront parfois pas le joueur une fois finit d'émerger. Elles voyagent très rarement seules, et il est assez inhabituel de rencontrer une seule goule. Ce comportement a conduit à ces groupes de goules sauvages d'être souvent nommées souvent «packs» ou «hordes» par les baroudeurs des Terres désolées. Une autre différence notable par rapport aux versions antérieures de goules sauvages est qu'elles infligent des dégâts d'irradiation tout comme des dégâts physiques. Variantes Goule sauvage Goule sauvage typique, présentant un comportement zombiesque. Ce sont plus que probablement le premier type de créatures que l'Unique Survivant rencontrera car elles peuvent être trouvés dans tout le Commonwealth. | | | * Silver table knife * Bottlecap * Ruban adhésif * Mole rat teeth * Calibre .38 * Toy car * Two ball * Table spoon * Paintbrush * Argent d'avant-guerre * Fancy hairbrush * Wonderglue * Screwdriver * Rad-X |} Feral ghoul roamer Roamers appear to be somewhat older and consequently sturdier ferals. They are still somewhat weak however compared to other types of ferals. |level =9 |perception =2 |hp =70 |xp =13 |dr =15 |er =30 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (10 ) |items =* Silver locket * Dinner fork * Silver pocket watch * Bottlecap * Screwdriver * Paintbrush * Duct tape * Table spoon * .45 round }} Pink ghoul This type of ghoul is found exclusively in Suffolk County charter school. They appear pink because of a food paste served by the school before the War.> Complaint Letter Draft: Also, I could almost swear everyone seems a little bit pinker after a week of eating the stuff. |level =14 |perception =2 |hp =10 |xp =22 |dr =15 |er =15 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (10 ) |items = }} Feral ghoul stalker Stalkers are a variant of feral ghouls that can easily be distinguished by their bloody mouths and paler skin. They often pretend to be dead or hide amid rubble until an enemy is detected, where they then attempt to quietly ambush their prey without revealing themselves, usually in success. There are generally at least a few stalkers mixed into larger groups of weaker ferals. As they wear the same tattered clothing as roamers and normal ferals, they can be difficult to spot until they're damaged. They will also sometimes serve as a "boss" in locations populated by ferals. If the player is of a high enough level, the boss may instead be a glowing one, which the stalker will still accompany. |level =15 |perception =2 |hp =80 |xp =22 |dr =30 |er =45 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (20 ) |items =* Bottlecap * 10mm round * Dinner fork * Screwdriver * Silver pocket watch * Silver locket * Duct tape * Paintbrush * Rad-X }} Feral ghoul reaver Reavers usually have pieces of post-war metal armor attached to them as in Fallout 3 and New Vegas, possibly implying these are rather recent victims of ghoulification. As in New Vegas, they lack a projectile attack, and are generally the ones in a pack to reach better-equipped targets thanks to their respectable amount of HP. They are much easier to deal with than past versions. Unlike the ones in Fallout 3 and New Vegas, their corpses do not emit green fumes. |level =22 |perception =2 |hp =140 |xp =32 |dr =40 |er =60 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (30 ) |items =* Bottlecap * Rad-X * Wooden block - I & D * Duct tape * Screwdriver * Silver pocket watch }} Withered feral ghoul Withered feral ghouls are slightly skinnier, with a yellowish leathery-looking skin, and wear no clothes. These ghouls are likely fairly old compared to others, as their clothing has rotted away and they appear to be severely sun-damaged. A withered feral ghoul can be found inside the power armor storage in the national guard armory. Their eyes and mouth also appear severely damaged and shriveled. |level =32 |perception =3 |hp =170 |xp =47 |dr =50 |er =75 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (40 ) |items =* Bottlecaps * Silver locket * Silver pocket watch * Duct tape * Screwdriver * Wrench }} Gangrenous feral ghoul Gangrenous feral ghouls are considerably rarer and stronger than the previous variants, with torn rags like common variants, and yellow skin. They can be hard to defeat even for some mid/high level player due to their aggressive attacks and high health. A gangrenous feral ghoul can be found inside Croup Manor's basement guarding a chest with some expensive loot. One also exists within O'Neill Family Manufacturing in the Glowing Sea. |level =42 |perception =3 |hp =200 |xp =61 |dt =60 |dr =60 |er =90 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (50 ) |items =* Bottlecap * Silver locket * Silver pocket watch * Duct tape * Wrench * Wooden block }} Rotting feral ghoul Rotting feral ghouls have a bloated appearance, indicating that their bodies have begun decomposing, also suggested by the name. Although their offensive capabilities are on par with gangrenous feral ghouls, they have almost twice the amount of health. |level =52 |perception =4 |hp =385 |xp =76 |dt =70 |dr =70 |er =110 |rr =1000 |pr =225 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (50 ) |items =* Bottlecaps * Silver locket * Silver pocket watch * Wrench }} Charred feral ghoul Usually found in the Glowing Sea and more rarely in other locations in the Commonwealth where ghouls appear, this variant of feral ghoul is covered by a thick layer of rust and is much tougher to kill than a normal feral. |level =62+ |perception =5 |hp =505+ |xp =90 |dr =85 |er =140 |rr =1000 |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (90 ) |attack2 =Radiation (30+ per sec. ) |items =* Bottlecap * Rad-X * RadAway }} Glowing one A highly irradiated version of a feral ghoul, they glow with green light emitting from within, and just being near them causes radiation damage. They can perform an area of effect radiation attack indicated by the raising of their arms which releases radiation around them. This radiation also heals nearby feral ghouls, and glowing ones can even sometimes revive recently killed allies. They are potentially more dangerous than past iterations, especially against low-level players, due in part to their radiation-fueled healing, although their passive radiation radius is smaller and thus they are easier to dispatch without taking any radiation. |level =22 |perception =3 |hp =400 |xp =32 |dr =40 |er =80 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (35 ) |attack3 =AOE Rad/Revive |items =* Irradiated blood * Bottlecap * Rad-X }} Putrid glowing one A higher level version of glowing one, covered in glowing green blisters of radiation. Its radiation aura is almost twice as strong, but it is no longer capable of performing its area of effect radiation attack. This is the strongest type of feral ghoul in the game, damage-wise. |level =40 |perception =4 |hp =650 |xp =57 |dt =75 |dr =75 |er =150 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (60 ) |items =* Irradiated blood * Bottlecap }} Bloated glowing one A higher level version of glowing ones. Its body is bloated and swollen with radioactive material. It gives off more radiation than its counterparts and the melee attack is a little weaker, compared to a putrid glowing one. However, it does have the highest health of all feral ghouls. |level =58+ |perception =5 |hp =785+ |xp =83 |dr =90 |er =175 |rr =1000 |pr =225 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (35 ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage (75 ) |items =* Irradiated blood * Nuclear material * Bottlecap * Plasma cartridge }} Fog ghoul A variant only found on the Island and mutated by the island's radioactive fog. Fog ghouls are much paler than ghouls found in the Commonwealth, with black burns on certain parts of their skin and fishing nets draped over their chest. Their eye sockets are quite large, with the eyes sunken in, and their teeth are permanently gritted, exposing the gums, which seem inflamed, and the teeth sunk in as well. Black soot is also smeared across their faces. |base id = |level =3 |perception =2 |hp =35 |xp =7 |dr =10 |er =20 |rr =1000 |pr =200 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee ( ) |attack2 =Radiation Damage ( ) |items = }} Painted ghoul Painted ghouls are found in Kiddie Kingdom and are painted in bright colors by Oswald the Outrageous, usually with forced smiles or bright eyes. |base id = |level =22 |perception =2 |hp =140 |xp =32 |dr =40 |er =60 |rr =1000 |pr =50 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (40 ) |attack2 = |items =* Toy car * Wooden block * Screwdriver }} Charred painted ghoul Just like regular painted ghouls, charred painted ghouls have been painted on by Oswald, except they are much larger and bloated in appearance. |base id = |level =52 |perception =4 |hp =385 |xp =76 |dr =70 |er =110 |rr =1000 |pr =75 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (75 ) |attack2 = |items =* Toy car * Wooden block }} Goules sauvages notables Notes * Feral ghouls encountered in Suffolk County charter school are a unique shade of pink not seen in any other population. * Feral ghouls are not hostile towards cats. This might be due to the game's data which does not allow the Sole Survivor to interact with cats and, as a consequence, also does not allow other characters to do so as well. * Feral ghouls' limbs are severed when broken, unlike other creatures. * Feral ghouls can continue to survive, even if (the top part of) their head has been blown off. However this is extremely rare and this may even be a bug. * Feral ghouls will randomly become friendly if you have the Ghoulish perk. * The Children of Atom believe that feral ghouls were originally ghouls but rejected Atom and became feral. * Feral ghouls can be found in most graveyards in game. * The only way to prevent a ghoul from being reanimated by a glowing one is by blowing its head off or destroying its torso (using the Bloody Mess perk). * Ferals can sometimes do a finishing kill on both the player (in third person mode) and NPCs by jumping on top of its victim and biting their neck. Apparition Les goules sauvages apparaissent dans Fallout 4 ainsi que ses extensions Far Harbor and Nuka-World. Galerie FO4_LS_Feral.png|Loading screen FO4_Art_Yangze_Crew_2.jpg|Yangtze feral ghoul concept art FO4_Herd_of_ghouls.png|Herd of feral ghouls encounter Fo4_former_Sanctuary_neighbors.png|Former Sanctuary Hills neighbors FO4-Mounted-Ghoul-Head.png|A mounted feral ghoul head de:Wilder Ghul (Fallout 4) en:Feral ghoul (Fallout 4) es:Necrófago salvaje (Fallout 4) ja:Feral ghoul (Fallout 4) ru:Дикий гуль (Fallout 4) uk:Дикий гуль (Fallout 4) Catégorie:Créatures de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Créatures de Far Harbor Catégorie:Créatures de Nuka-World Catégorie:Goules